


Ice cream

by lazy_lemon



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	Ice cream

 

본드는 저만치에 앉아있는 익숙한 뒷모습을 어렵잖게 잡아내었다. 솜사탕처럼 복슬거리는 밤색 머리카락. 마른 등이 반듯하다. 말쑥한 수트 차림이지만 여전히 커다랗게 눈을 굴리는 대학생 같은 모습이다. 품이 조금 커다란 야상이 바람에 흔들렸다. 예상치 못한 만남은 대부분이 좋은 징조 중 하나였고 그랬기에 본드는 망설임 없이 그의 곁으로 다가갔다.

“007.”

기척을 감추는데는 꽤나 소질이 있는 편이라고 생각했다. 그리고 그것은 실제로도 그러했다. 하지만 Q는 타인의 기척을 읽는데 상당히 소질이 있었다. 언제나, 아무리 조용히 다가가도 마치 기다렸다는 듯 본드의 코드명을 입에 올리는 것이다.

“Q.......”

옷자락이 조금 구깃거린다. 본드는 그가 새벽부터 밤 늦게까지 일하는 모습을 보아왔고, 오늘 역시 그의 일정이 다르지 않았음을 알았다. Q의 무릎 위에는 노트북 대신 태블릿이 올려져 있었다. 얇고 하얀 기계가 어쩐지 그와 닮았다.

“무슨 일이죠?”

그는 고개를 잘 돌리지 않는다. 시선을 맞추지 않는 것과는 조금 다른 문제다. 언제나 정면의 스크린, 혹은 눈 앞의 모니터를 바라보는 시선은 올곧았다. 다만 대화를 할 때에도 그와 비슷하여서 한번 고정시킨 시선을 좀처럼 흔들지 않는다. 이따금씩 너무도 똑바르게 주시하는 시선에 등줄기가 따갑기도 했고, 어느 날은 결코 한 번도 바라보지 않고 매섭게 몰아치는 말투에 목덜미가 선듯하기도 하였다.   
이번에도 마찬가지다. 다만, 그의 시선은 모니터에도, 본드에게도 향하지 않았다. Q는 그저 눈 앞의 하늘을, 지붕을 바라보고 있을 뿐이었다.

“이런 곳을 좋아하는 줄은 몰랐는데.”  
“지붕 위가 온전히 당신의 소유는 아니죠.”  
“.......”  
“...아니, 아니에요. 당신이 생각하는 것 같은 그런건.”

단호하게, 입 밖에 내지도 않는 말을 끊는 것은 M을 닮았다. 그가 아닌, 그녀로의 M. 단호하고, 우아하고, 그럼에도 그녀의 여유 대신 나른함이 묻어난다. Q는 언제나 시끄러움에서 한 걸음 떨어져 있는 듯 했다. 본드는 그가 잡담을 하거나 무언가 다른 일을 하는 것을 본 적이 없다는 것을 깨달았다. 그가 알고 있는 Q는 언제나 키보드 위에 손을 올리고 모니터를 노려보며 머리를 굴리고 있었다. 톤 높은 카랑한 목소리는 리시버를 타고 그를 질책하고는 했다. 본드는 자신이 알던 Q와 지금 제 앞의 소년 같은 남자 사이에서 잠시 길을 잃었다.

“일에 지친 것은 아니에요. 다만 누구나 휴식은 필요한 법이니까.”

본드는 그제야 그가 태블릿을 만지고 있지 않은 이유를 알아차렸다. 언제나 바쁘게 키보드와 액정 위를 오가던 그의 오른손은 조금 색다른 것이 들려있었다. 본드는 저도 모르게 눈을 깜박였다. 정말로, 그는 온전히 자신만의 시간을 가지고 쉬고 있었는지도 모른다. 아이스크림. 본드는 소년 같은 얼굴을 한 청년의 얼굴을 새삼 살폈다. 가느다란 손가락에 들린 그것이 자연스러우면서도, 어쩐지 조금 당황스러웠다. 

“그리고 이건 나흘 하고도 여섯시간 사십분 만에 간신히 가진 휴식시간이군요.”

Q가 돌아보았다. 두꺼운 안경 너머로 여전히 생각을 읽을 수 없는 눈동자가 본드를 바라보았다. 나른하게 조근거리는 목소리가 바람결에 부서졌다. 아이스크림과 어울리는 나이라는 것이 있는 것은 아니지만 그렇다고 당연하게 생각하기에는 조금 무리가 있다. 무엇보다도 지금 이 장소와 시기는, 아이스크림을 먹기에 적당한 장소도, 그럴만한 날씨도 아니다. 게다가 어떻게 그는 그것을 손에 넣었는가. 본드는 거의 가본 적이 없는 카페테리아의 메뉴를 생각해보려고 애썼다. 그곳에서 소프트 아이스크림이라는 것을 팔던가.  
Q가 느릿하게 자리에서 일어섰다. 동그란 눈이 똑바로 본드를 마주했다. 그는 아무렇지도 않아 보였다. 태연한 얼굴로 얼마 남지 않은 아이스크림을 입 안에 밀어넣고는 입가에 묻은 흔적을 아무렇게나 손 끝으로 문질러 닦아내었다. 일상. 어쩐지 그 단어가 머릿속으로 뚝 떨어졌다. 차가운 아이스크림 탓인지 입술이 붉다. 아니, 평소에도 그러했던가. 그는 알지 못했다. 그래서, 코 앞에 내밀어진 검은 케이스에 조금 놀라고 말았다.

“지난번보다는 성능이 조금 더 좋아졌을 거에요. 그러니 이번엔 그 친구와 좀 친하게 지냈으면 좋겠어요.”

Q가 길게 기지개를 켰다. 잠시 옷매무새를 가다듬고는 커다란 우산을 집어 든다. 그러고보니 하늘 한 켠이 어둑하다. 비를 머금은 바람이 다시 한 번 두 사람을 흔들었다.

“꼭 데리고 돌아오라는 뜻이에요.”

Q가 비스듬히 본드를 바라보았다. Good Luck. 소리도 없이 그 눈동자가 말하는 것을 본드는 정확히 짚어내었다. 그의 품 안에 있었을 케이스가 따뜻했다.


End file.
